Something Unexpected
by Imaspoiler
Summary: Spoiler of S2 episode 9, Mac and Beaver know that they are worlds apart but fate seems to keep on pulling them together. A possible romance is on the horizon but can it survive the drama of their lives and are they ready to love someone so different. It i
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first time to write a Veronica Mars fic…I've been hooked to the show for a while and I thought it was time for me to try and make one…

Oh yeah, I would sometimes switch from one POV to another so im really sorry I haven't worked out that kink in my writing….Beav's POV in the next chap though

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's all Rob Thomas

Spoiler warning: The 9th episode of the second season

Something Unexpected

Chapter 1: A Peculiar Monday

"I gave you a few options. Here's if you wanna go with the whole flash animation round," Mac motioned to the computer screen as an embellished logo of a phoenix swept by.

"Sweet!" Cassidy said pointing at the image. Mac turned to him laughing awkwardly, Cassidy embarrassedly looks away rubbing his neck as he did.

"But if you're worried about inducing epileptic fits with your clients we can go with a more sleek graphic version," Mac clicks and another presentation appeared. A sleeker and subtler logo of phoenix wings.

Cassidy points at the screen again, "I like sleek."

"Me too." Mac arranges some papers and hands it to Cassidy, "Phoenix Land Trust Inc., Cassidy Casablancas CEO."

Cassidy takes the papers and studies it, "Nice. I would totally trust this company with my money."

"And it will work wonders with the ladies," Mac added.

Cassidy looks back at Mac questioningly, "Chicks dig scars and acronyms."

"Good to know."

"I'm a giver of info," Mac replied.

"Yeah, well, as much as I would like to impress the ladies with my title I actually need the CEO to be Kendall Casablancas."

"Pay me in cash. I ask no questions," Mac types over Cassidy's name and replaces it with Kendall's. "Just tip me off when you're going public."

"You know I think that might be illegal," he replied looking at Mac.

"Still, you're admiring my moxie. Aren't ya," she replied matter-of-factly.

Cassidy gives a sheepish grin, "Something like that." He hands her an envelope and smiles.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Casablancas," Mac replied, taking the envelope from him and returning the smile.

"Thanks! I have to go. See you around," Cassidy grabs his back pack and leaves Mac alone on the couch.

Mac waits until he was out of sight before she lets out a sigh of relief. She couldn't explain it, but she was giddy all the while that Cassidy was talking to her. She actually noticed how perky she became when he talked to her in the Computer room.

Veronica walks in the café and passes Cassidy who was walking out the door. She sees Mac sitting alone and plunks herself beside her, "Starting a company?" she asks, looking at the computer screen. "For Kendall Casablancas?"

Mac closes the window and opens a new file, "It's just a homework Cassidy asked me to do."

"Friends with Beav-I mean Cassidy. What homework?" Veronica asked, looking at Mac perplexed.

"You know. Building your own company. Don't you have that on the Future Business Leader's of America Club?" Mac asked, wondering why Veronica didn't know about this homework.

"Mac, we don't have that homework," Veronica replied. Her eyebrows furrowed and Mac asked what she was thinking about this time. "Why would Cassidy want to build his own company?"

"I don't know. You know my motto, pay me and I don't ask." Mac replied, grinning. "So what brings you to me? Need my skills for anything?"

"Surprisingly no, I'm just waiting for Duncan," Veronica replied.

Mac turned off her computer and leaned back into the couch. "So you know in reciprocating the don't ask rule," Mac hesitated but summoned enough nerve to continue. "What do you think of Cassidy?"

"Déjà vu. Hmm…what is with Casablancas men that makes girls ask?" Veronica asked, referring to the last time Gia asked her about Dick.

Mac turns her attention to a cup of coffee on the table, not daring to look at Veronica in case she notices the flushed cheeks she had, "Nothing. Just curious."

"Beaver? He's okay. You know typical 09er but still a good guy." Veronica replied. Just then Duncan walks in carrying a plastic baby that was crying excessively. "Here comes my family."

"Hey, do you think you can get the baby for a sec. My mom's been calling me nonstop since you know," Duncan handed Veronica their baby and answered his phone. He excused himself and walked outside.

"Cute kid," Mac stated, touching the baby's face, "Do you share any of your mother's sleuthing skills?" she asks.

Veronica snorted lightly, "She'd be lucky not to have that gene."

"Aaw! But she has great potential. I see it in her eyes," Mac says in a sing song voice.

"Want to have her?" Veronica asks, offering the plastic doll which is presently crying.

"No, thanks. I have enough baby swapping experience," she replied. Her eyes misting a bit.

"Yeah, well, I have to go my husband calls," Veronica motions to Duncan who was at the door asking her to go. "See ya, Mac."

Mac was by herself again. Her thoughts passed by her mother, her real mother and she remembered how she felt when she first found out she was switched at birth and was really supposed to be a 09er. Then she recalled again when she saw her mother outside their home waiting for her in the car. She hasn't seen her since then.

She suppressed the tears that were forcing their way out, she hardly thought of them. She didn't want to that's why she busied herself with whatever work she could get from Veronica and this case Cassidy. Thinking about work reminded her of Cassidy. She found it unusual for him to talk to her, _Not really 09er material am I_. She felt her stomach drop as she thought of him. _Get a grip! I'll probably never hear from him again. Whatever it is I felt, I chalk up to too much caffeine. A 09er will never look twice at me._ Mac picked up her empty cup of coffee and asked the waiter for another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hmm…great reception from you guys thanks really…this chapter is short coz I wanna be consistent with the POV I use…

Chapter 2: Caught Up

When Cassidy left Java the Hut, he could feel his heart pounding violently on his chest. It was a feeling he often had whenever he was lying or when he's talking with the opposite sex. Both of which applied. His conversation with Cindy or Mac as she called herself was light and carefree but he was still awkward and uncomfortable the whole time. He had asked her to do the job under the pretense that it was school work and he didn't like lying to her.

He remembered planning to build his own company, but he knew he was not going to be ale to build it on his own. He hired Kendall and Mac to do the other technical work he couldn't handle. Until a week ago he had no idea that Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie even existed until he saw her with Veronica. After asking around the school for a computer genius her name came up and he was pleased to find her in the Computer lab.

Cassidy opened the door of his car and slipped in. He had bought himself a white Honda Civic, it was his car temporarily. Since Kendall was trying to pawn all of their other automobiles he decided that buying a cheap car under his own name will lessen the complication. His heart was still beating at an unusual rate as he opened the car radio and relaxed into the seat.

"After stealing millions "Big Dick" runs into his waiting helicopter leaving thousands of his shareholders broke. How appropriately named is this man, Dick!" the announcer was laughing heartily at his supposed wit. Cassidy sighed; ever since the Casablancas Enterprise scam exploded he's heard of sarcastic jokes and criticisms on their family. Cassidy snorted, a lot of people would assume that he wanted to build his own company to be recognized by his father but the truth was Cassidy gave up on that the day that his father left them in Neptune. He didn't realize his mistake but his father couldn't even be bothered to hate him. His body was starting to relax, the noise of the radio becoming a faint murmur, he almost fell asleep when he heard a knock on the window.

He saw Duncan. He opened the door and stepped out. "Beav, what are you doing here?"

"I…uh..," Cassidy felt his heart beat faster again, "I just went in for a cup of coffee."

"Have you seen Veronica? We were supposed to meet here," Duncan asked.

"I think I saw her go in," Cassidy replied.

"Thanks," Duncan went into Java the Hut. Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. He went back into his car and decided to go home. On his way back, his thoughts strayed to Mac. She was different to the girls he had known. She was all spunk and class. All in all Cassidy thought she was a great girl. This is why he felt even more remorseful about lying to her. He passed by a bookstore and decided to give Mac something to read. He parked his car and browsed for something that he thought would suit her personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Auothor's Note: Thanks to the reviewers and readers who can't be bothered to review ( i do hope that's the reason there are only 2 reviews) I posted early to make up for the short chap

Chapter 3: Hopeless Situations

Mac was listening to Nat King Cole's _Chestnut Roasting On an Open Fire. _She was resolved to have the Christmas spirit even if she had to induce it to herself. Her mom spoke to her earlier about visiting an old cabin that was worn down and should have been demolished long ago. It was an annual affair. She would rather be anywhere than there, but unfortunately her small group of friends, consisting of herself and occasionally Veronica had no plans.

She was sitting alone on a corner table and was staring suspiciously at a supposed vegetarian surprise. Mac poked at a piece of broccoli that was sticking out of the green mush, _Merry Christmas! _She looked around the canteen and saw Veronica in deep conversation with Duncan, a little to there left is Weevil and his gang, and on the table at the middle are Logan, Dick and Cassidy. She caught Cassidy looking at her, her stomach dropped and she diverted her attention back to her food.

A few minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Cassidy dressed in a blue cotton shirt and khaki shorts, he was carrying a book. "You need anything?" she asked taking her earphones off.

"Uhm…I..well…you know I just wanted to thank you again," Cassidy was shifting his weight from one leg to another. "I…uh…I got you a book. I don't know what you like so I asked the shop owner which one was good. She handed me this one, said it's a best seller." Cassidy handed her a small book with red borders.

"Tuesdays with Morrie, nice choice. Thanks! You didn't have to. You paid me enough," Mac replied, putting the book in her bag.

"Yeah, well, you know it's nothing. I just," Cassidy was interrupted by Butter's who placed his tray down on the table.

"Hey Mac!"

"Butters," she replied acknowledging him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You remember visiting my house and telling my dad we were going out?" Vincent asked accusingly.

Mac stifled the laughter that was working its way out, "Yeah, I sort of do."

"Well, there's this Christmas party during the break that we have to go to and my dad has asked me to ask you to come. He seems to think that we would get along very well."

Mac exhibited horror and amusement at the same time. When she said she would rather be anywhere she didn't mean it literally. "Uh…I can't. I have a …uh…a previous engagement."

"I haven't even told you when this is going to happen," Vincent retorted.

"You know. I'm gonna be busy the whole Christmas break," she lied.

"You have to go. You got me into this mess," Vincent replied.

Mac and Vincent have already been talking for a while completely forgetting about Cassidy who seated himself beside Mac. He had heard him inviting her to a party where she really didn't want to go to. He felt sorry for her. He suddenly remembered that Dick was going on about having a party at a ski resort and decided to invite her, "She can't go. She's going with me to a ski resort the whole break."

"And who are you?" Vincent asked, looking Cassidy over.

Mac's eyes were wide open, _what? Ski resort?_ She gave Vincent a nervous smile, "Yeah, I'm going to the ski resort."

"Cassidy Casablancas.," he replied, offering his hand for a hand shake.

"Right. Casablancas," Vincent shrugged, picked up his tray and moved to another table.

"Thanks for saving me from him."

"It's nothing. The offer stands though, a vacation for two weeks at a ski resort."

"I don't think so. It's nice of you to offer, but I can't afford it," Mac replied.

"Actually, Gia already reserved the whole resort. You just have to find someone to go with," Cassidy replied. "Unless, you already have plans?"

"Not if you consider trekking up a mountain and freezing to death a plan," Mac sighed. This was her opportunity to party with other people and she was passing it up because she felt awkward around Cassidy. She knew he was just being polite inviting her. "I probably don't know anyone there. You know we don't really move in the same circles."

Cassidy flinched; he knew very well that they didn't. He was a 09er, she wasn't. He wanted her to come nonetheless; she was a welcome relief from having Madison there. "I think Veronica might go. Dick invited her and Duncan."

_Veronica's coming? They might not be that bad and I really don't want to go to that cabin again. _Mac thought it over, maybe she could go. Even just to leave Neptune. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

Cassidy lit up, "This Saturday, 9 am. It's going to be two weeks long."

Mac hesitated, a part of her wanted to go but another part was telling her she was going to feel out of place. "I think…uh…I can go."

Cassidy smiled, "Sweet!" Mac looked at him and he became flushed. "I mean that's great. I'll see you this Saturday."

"Yeah, see you," Mac replied, pleased with herself. _This is going to be a good vacation._


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward as Hell

Author's Note: Waaah! Just 4 reviews…the hit count is high but please people just press that tiny blue button down there and type in a 'yes' or something…make me feel like someone's reading this….

You know when you have this fabulous idea but you just have to place something in the middle this is one of those…

Chapter 4: Awkward as Hell

"Who were you talking to, Beav?" Logan asked, handing him a can of soda.

"A friend. So who's coming to the resort?" Cassidy asked.

"Logan, Gia, Madison, You, and me. Duncan's spending his vacation with daddy dearest," Dick replied, grabbing the soda from Cassidy and taking big gulps.

"What about Veronica?" Cassidy asked.

"She's not coming if Duncan isn't," Logan replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice

"I have a friend joining us. I'm paying for her," Cassidy replied. He had lied about Gia paying for everything.

"Whoa! Is this a chick?" Dick asked.

"If you have to know, yes and you don't know her," he replied.

"Beav's getting some this vacation!" Dick chortled. The rest of the crowd laughed with him. Cassidy rolled his eyes and walked away.

----------------

It was a cool Saturday morning in Neptune, the birds were chirping, the people smiling and the streets were empty. Who am I kidding? It's a chilly Saturday morning, the streets are jam packed with families going out on the Christmas vacation and I was in Neptune High waiting for Mac to arrive.

Cassidy was sitting beside his beaten up Civic, Madison's parents provided them with an SUV to take them to the resort. Dick, Logan, Gia and Madison were already in the car packing there stuff. Dick had been harassing Cassidy in revealing who his date was, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't even sure if Mac would still go when he tells her that Veronica isn't coming.

A green Beetle turns around the corner and parks beside Cassidy. It was Mac, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to pry my mom off me."

"It's okay. They were just placing there stuff in the car," he replied.

"So where's Veronica?" she asked.

Cassidy shifted his weight nervously, "She isn't coming. Turns out Duncan's spending time with his parents."

Mac looked disappointed and uneasy, "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"I understand," he replied, his voice laced with disappointment. "Sorry you had to come all the way here."

Mac was having an internal battle, 2 weeks at a ski resort with 09ers or two weeks at a broken down cabin in the mountains with her family. Is there really a decision to be made here, she's been going up that mountain for the past 10 years. "Wait," Cassidy looks at Mac, "maybe I can go. I mean I should be able to enjoy myself without Veronica."

"Great! Madison's parents lent us a car to use. I'll help you take your stuff to the car."

"M-Madison?" Mac stuttered, she hadn't been in contact with Madison since her birthday. The pain of knowing that someone else is living your life was too much for her to bear. "Who else is coming?"

"Dick, Gia, Logan, Madison then you and me," Cassidy replied. Realization dawned on him. Mac would be out of place in that crowd. "Or we could just take my car if you like. They get rowdy when they are on long trips."

Mac smiled, "Yeah, I could just ride with you."

"Okay, let me help you," Cassidy picks up Mac's bag and takes it to his car.

"Nice wheels," Mac joked.

"Yeah, it's temporary," Cassidy opens the trunk and carefully places Mac's luggage in.

----------------

The ride to the resort was boring and uneventful. Cassidy was silent and just sneaked glances at Mac who was looking out the window oblivious to the world. He thought that maybe she was regretting her decision to come with him. After all he isn't the funnest guy to be around. "Uhm, have you gone skiing before?"

Mac turns to him, surprised. "Yeah, but I think I was only six. My family isn't into sports so we mostly stay inside and drink hot cocoa."

"I'm really sorry about Veronica. I thought she was coming but something came up with her and Duncan."

"No, it's fine. I just-I guessed that I would have someone from the same side if she came but it's totally fine. I mean you're a good company."

"Yeah, I guess you have to suffer from my company for another hour."

There was an awkward silence and Mac suddenly took out a bag of chips and cans of soda out of her backpack. "I brought some food I thought in case we got hungry."

"What no beer?" Cassidy joked.

"No, uhm, I didn't think we'd need beer. You're driving so," Mac replied nervously.

"I was just kidding. You're not usually this tense right?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just. You know," Mac didn't know how she could explain why she was jumpy. Does saying that Madison is living her life and now I'm with her, cover it. "So you know I said I wouldn't ask but I'm just curious. I spoke to Veronica and she said that you didn't have a project in FBLA…" she paused to let him explain.

"Uh, that, uh," Now it was Cassidy's turn to squirm and sweat, "I'm sorry I lied but it's a private matter. Family thing. I'm sure you've heard about what happened."

"Yeah, bummer," Mac opened a bag of chips and two cans of soda. She hands one to Cassidy, "Here."

"Thanks. Uhm, I hope you don't mind but you're going to be staying with Madison."

"What?" Mac asked, eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Well, Dick insisted on sharing a room with Gia so Logan and me are sharing a room that leaves you and Madison. I know she can be irritating but she's nice. Okay, maybe not but I mean you're girls I'm sure you can find a common ground here."

Mac let out an exasperated sigh, Did God hate her? Was she a cannibal in her past life? Why was she being punished frequently. Isn't it enough that their lives were switched. "I guess."


End file.
